


drunk or not

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: a drunk noel confesses his feelings for cody





	drunk or not

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rat-ore](https://rat-ore.tumblr.com) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Cody watches as Noel downs his fifth shot, chasing it with his third mixed drink. 

Noel _can't_ hold his liquor. 

He reaches across the booth of the bar they're in. "Hey, you're cut off." Cody says, sliding Noel's drink away from him. "No more for you."

Noel turns his head, looking at Cody. "You're telling _me_ to stop?" He slurs.

"I can hold my liquor, you can't."

"I'm not even that drunk, Cody."

Cody nods slowly, raising his eyebrows. "Of course. That's why it sounds like you're about to swallow your own tongue." He says, laughing.

Noel shrugs, rubbing his eyes. 

"You ready to get back to your place?" Cody asks him, noticing how tired he looked. He can tell something's been bothering Noel lately, but Noel hasn't wanted to talk about it.

Noel nods. "Yeah."

Cody has to help Noel walk to the door, and hold him up while they wait for their Uber. He's _sloppy_. He's talking to everyone that walks by, waving to people across the street. He's laughing his _real_ laugh.

When they get to Noel's apartment, Noel collapses on the couch before Cody even has a chance to shut the door. "You gonna sleep there or the bed?"

"Here. I don't wanna move." He responds, eyes closed. 

Cody fills a glass with water and grabs two Advil, setting it on the coffee table next to Noel. He reaches down, unlacing Noel's sneakers before slipping them off.

"Jeans on or off?" Cody asks, not even thinking twice about helping Noel like this. 

"Off." Noel mumbles, trying to undo his belt. Cody swats his hands away, undoing his belt and helping him slip his jeans off. 

"Always thought you'd get in my pants in a different way."

Cody shakes his head, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and covering Noel. "You're drunk, Noel."

Noel looks up to Cody at that, eyes glassed over. "You wouldn't want to?"

Cody gets butterflies. He runs a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're saying, man. You and Aleena just broke up a few months ago-"

"Why do you think we broke up?"

Cody sits on the coffee table at that, looking to Noel. "B-Because, you said you both fell out of love, I-"

"We did. We drifted," Noel closes his eyes. "I fell for someone else, she didn't feel the same about me anymore."

"Fell for someone else?" Cody asks, leg shaking nervously. "Noel, you're drunk, you're saying shit you don't mean-"

Noel sits up, swaying slightly. He gets right in front of Cody, their knees almost touching. "You, Cody," Noel says, letting out a laugh. "Oh fuck, I never thought I'd _tell_ you that." 

Cody's heart basically falls into his stomach. "Me? Noel-"

"Don't say I'm just drunk and don't know what I'm talking about, okay? I _know_ I'm in love with you. Drunk or sober."

Cody lifts a hand, covering his mouth.

"You don't have to feel the same, it's okay-"

Cody's hand reaches out to Noel's knee. "I do, I _fucking_ do," He starts. "I never imagined that you would feel that way for me, Noel, fuck." 

He runs a hand through his hair again, knowing he's fucking it up. "Kels and I broke up for the _same_ fucking reason."

Noel smiles wide

"I never thought you'd think of _me_ that way, I-"

"What makes you say that?" Noel asks, curious.

"I mean, _look_ at you."

"I'm drunk and not wearing pants."

"And you still look _good_, and, and, _fuck_-" Cody smiles at Noel. "You're so _kind_ to everyone, and thoughtful, and such a good fucking person, Noel."

"You don't think you're any of that? Cody." Noel leans forward, hands on both sides of Cody's thighs. "I fell for you when I first met you. Because _you're_ a good person, Cody. You've made me feel like I was the only person in the room at a party. You're so handsome, _pretty_, even." Noel swallows. "Fuck, you're _so_ pretty, Cody."

Cody's got a blush over his cheeks that Noel wants to press his lips to. "I wanna kiss you," Noel whispers. 

Cody nods quickly, placing a hand on the side of Noel's neck. They meet halfway, lips pressing together sweetly. 

When they part, Noel sits back on the couch. "Lay with me?" Cody nods again. Both boys lay on their sides, Noel wraps an arm around Cody. Noel _knew_ he'd be a little spoon.

They lay in silence, Noel holding Cody. Cody thinks Noel's gone to sleep, and he can't turn his mind off. 

Why did he let Noel kiss him? Or do any of this? Noel's _drunk_. You do stupid shit when you're drunk. Cody would know. He's trying to think of a way that he can leave, he knows Noel won't mean this in the morning.

"Stop thinking so much," Comes Noel's voice. His arm tightens around the younger boy. "I want you to stay and we can talk about all of this again in the morning."

Cody nods, allowing himself to relax.

"I know I love you, if I'm fucked up or not."

Cody sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt!! it may take a lil but i'll prob get to it :-))


End file.
